


GHIBLI DATES

by softchippy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchippy/pseuds/softchippy
Summary: With the recent additions of ghibli films to netflix, seungwan has the urge to binge all of them but the sad thing is she doesn't have anyone to binge it with.  luckily for her, seulgi knows someone who hasnt watched any.
Relationships: WenRene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	GHIBLI DATES

**Author's Note:**

> dont kill me im sorry, i'll edit when i wake up tmrw  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANNIE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

‘ Maybe I can ask Seulgi to watch it with me. But she would bring Sooyoung too and I don’t want to third wheel.. UGH!’ she screams into the pillow.

Seungwan takes her phone and texts Seulgi anyway. “Maybe one movie wouldn’t hurt right?” she ponders. ‘Seulgiiii pls come watch kiki’s delivery service with me :( you can bring Sooyoung too!!’ she sends the text and plops down on to her bed. Minutes pass and no reply, she begins to wonder if she should just watch it herself but she really wanted company right now. Life has been hard these couple of weeks for the college student. Professors have been kicking her ass with assignments and this is the proper week she had free before diving back into her hectic school life.   
Ding! ‘Oh that must be Seulgi’  
“ Sorry wan :( Sooyoung’s working late today and we were hoping to have a night alone together. Maybe next time?”  
“sigh alright! Just tell me when you’re free this week bc its my only week off”  
“hmm can’t you just watch them yourself?”  
“ i just miss you guys :( i would ask yerim but she’s studying for her mid terms this week and i dont wanna disrupt her flow.”  
“ hmm wait just a minute”  
“okok”  
There was a long pause from their last text, so Seungwan decided to make some dinner while she was waiting for her friend to reply. 

Hmm a text? Wonder who it is? Oh Seulgi I wonder what she wants.  
‘ hey rene, i was wondering if you wanna come to a movie marathon at my friends place tomorrow night! I know you’re on spring break rn so why not?’  
‘Hmm a movie marathon you say?’  
‘ yep yep! Its ghibli and before you decide its childish! Just come ? i know you’ve been distracting yourself with work ever since taeyeon. so why not a harmless night of movies and popcorn?’  
‘Alright fine. Send me the address and time. I’ll bring some snacks’  
‘ okok. [location sent] and it would start at 7pm dont be late! see you tmrw!’  
‘ See you tmrw seul, can’t wait!’  
Well I guess she’s right… It wouldn’t hurt right?

Ding!  
“ okay wannie, sooyoung said we can do tomorrow and I invited a friend over too is that okay?”  
“ yea yea its fine! The more the merrier!”  
“ alright see you tmrw at 7!”  
“ see you!”  
Seungwan smiled to herself. She cant help but wonder who seulgi had invited, as far as she knew the only friends Seulgi had were Sooyoung, Yerim and herself either way she’s excited to meet whoever this was.  
“Smile, so we can make a good impression!” (kiki’s delivery service)

The next day came and went pretty quickly. Seungwan had gone to the grocers to buy some food, snacks and alcohol. She hadn’t had guests over in awhile so she also spent the day cleaning up her small studio apartment. When she first got it, it felt industrial with the building being an old factory that was later refurbished into an apartment complex but with the rent she got, she didn’t mind it one bit. It was near campus and not in the middle of the city which was perfect because she knew that the bustling streets would be too noisy for her liking. After all the chores and seldom procrastinating, Seungwan has cleaned her apartment, laid out comfy blankets and cushions and had made some snacks for the night. She was all set by 7 the only thing missing were her friends. The first to arrive were Sooyoung and Seulgi who went straight to the booze. A few minutes later her, doorbell rang. ‘Oh this must be Seulgi’s friend!’ “OH JOOHYUN’S HERE!” Seulgi yells as she runs past Seungwan to her door. She opens it to reveal a girl wearing an oversized hoodie, her raven hair in a messy bun, some loose hair coming over her face, a bag of cookies in her hands which Seulgi swiftly took before the poor girl could say anything. Seungwan invited her in. She smiled at Seungwan and quickly joined Seulgi and Sooyoung under the blankets in front of the projector. Since seungwan was broke this was the next best thing to a TV. She smiled and joined them too.

Seungwan had taken a seat next to the cuddling couple while Joohyun was on the opposite side. The movie starts and they’re all under the covers getting warm. At first Joohyun seemed confused about why this movie was so popular but slowly she got into it and started to focus. Seungwan was had a smile on her face, watching this movie gave her good memories of her childhood when life was simpler. She felt at home. After the movie ends, Seungwan looks to the couple who were in the middle of her and Joohyun to see them completely knocked out. She sighed at her friends and slid a pillow under their heads. After doing so she noticed that Joohyun was still awake with a tissue in her hand. She hesitated to ask if she was alright but the girl felt her stare and looked at her. She gave Seungwan a small smile. “Who knew an animated movie about a girl and her cat would make me cry huh?” she giggled, not quite believing that she had cried.  
“ Ghibli would do that to you. Makes you feel warm and calm. Like home.” seungwan replies  
“Yea like home..”  
“Do you want some tea? I was gonna make some.”   
“ sure.”  
Seungwan walks over to the kitchen and takes two mugs out. She hadn’t noticed that Joohyun had followed behind her and took a seat at the island counter. “I’ll probably head home after this.” Joohyun says attempting to make conversation.  
“Oh you can stay over if you’d like, its late besides those two are already sleeping here anyway.”  
“ I dont want to intrude.”  
“It’s no problem! I dont mind, I have an extra matress for you to sleep on. The couch isn’t that comfy.”  
“If you say so.. Oh right by the way, I’m Joohyun, some people call me Irene though.”  
“The names Seungwan, nice to meet you” she says handing Joohyun a cup of tea that was brewing while they were talking. Joohyun takes it and blows on it making sure she won’t burn herself before taking a sip. Seungwan smiles at her actions. ‘Haha so cute’ she thought but shook her head to dismiss it. Joohyun looks up from her mug and smiles. The two continued their conversation until the tea was all gone. Joohyun yawns which gave Seungwan the signal that maybe it was time to go to bed. She pulls out the spare mattress from her closet and lays it next to the sleeping couple. Joohyun takes a blanket and pillow that was already there. She lays down as Seungwan bid her goodnight and turned off the lights. 

“Well that wasn’t so bad” seungwan and joohyun thought.

"Try Laughing. Then Whatever Scares You Will Go Away." (my neighbour totoro)

It's been a few days since Joohyun had met Seungwan but somehow they clicked. They had exchanged phone numbers the next day when the other two weren’t looking and had been texting each other everyday since. Joohyun liked talking to Seungwan for some reason she felt relaxed, compared to talking to Seulgi or any of her other friends, she never felt like she needed to keep up with her reputation with Seungwan which was a nice change in pace. Seungwan on the other hand felt like she had always somehow known Joohyun. Maybe they were soulmates in their past lives but that would be silly. “No one believes in that anymore right?” she had thought.  
Ding! went her phone, she smiled when she saw the texter.  
“ So what movie are we watching tonight?”  
“ Is totoro okay with you? since you hate animals and stuff.”  
“Yes its fine with me! Meet you at your place @ 7 again?”  
“ mhm, just us?”  
“Uhh unless you want sooyoung and seulgi around again? Idm”  
“ idm either so see you later hyunnie”  
“See you later wan”  
Seungwan put her phone away again, excitement coursing through her body. This would be the first time that it would just be the two of them. Somehow Seungwan liked the idea of being alone with Joohyun, just the two of them. It was only 1 pm but Seungwan started to set everything up like she did that day when they first met. She had learned that Joohyun likes watermelon and mango as a snack so she thought she would head to the grocers to get the fruit in a bit. She had never felt this excited before. It was new.

Joohyun arrived at 7 pm sharp. Being punctual was something she really stood by because she didn’t want to make a bad impression. She rang the doorbell and Seungwan opened it in no time. Like she had been waiting for her. “What a silly thought.”  
They exchanged greetings and Joohyun had noticed that there was some fruit on the island instead of snacks. “Watermelon and mango” she smiled.   
“Help yourself to some if you’d like” seungwan offered. She didn’t hesitate to take a plate of the counter and take some watermelon. She walked over to the living room, her mouth full of juicy watermelon. Seungwan followed closely behind after closing the door. As soon as she sat down, the movie starts.  
Totoro ended and she had never filled so calm and full of love before. She never watched ghibli movies and never understood why she didn't. No one really stopped her so why didn’t she ever watch them but nonetheless she liked watching it with Seungwan. It felt nice. She didn’t notice that Seungwan was only a few millimeters apart. One turn and their faces would be inches off each other. She felt seungwan mover her fingers and they grazed hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Seungwan stretched, in her peripheral vision she could see that Joohyun was slightly red. She put her hand on the older girl's forehead without warning. “Joohyun you’re warm are you okay?” she asked, concerned that the girl was catching a cold. Joohyun nods in response. With that she stretched over the girl to take her plate. “I’m gonna wash this, you rest up okay?” as she pulled back she didn’t notice that Joohyun was blushing. 

While Seungwan was washing the dishes Joohyun was on her phone busily texting Seulgi ( more like gay panicking) about Seungwan. In the middle of washing, the lights went off abruptly. “Oh come on, not again. They seriously gotta fix that.” Seungwan said aloud. “Joohyun are you okay?” she asks while looking around the room. She started to squint so she would have better vision in the dark. She saw a human size lump under the blankets. She walked over to the lump and well poked it. “Joohyun?”  
A scream came from the lump.  
“Joohyun it's me, are you okay?”  
“No..”   
“Are you scared?”  
“Yes because it was sudden. I’m not afraid of the dark or anything ahahaha..”  
“Hey Joohyun, it’s okay. Try laughing so everything you scared of goes away.”  
“Thats kind of stupid Seungwan.”  
“Really? Hmm lets try it out and see?” she said and started laughing. She noticed Joohyun peaking out of the blanket which made her grin as she laughed louder. She saw Joohyun giggle and she stopped. “See! It works you’re not scared anymore” what she said earned her a playful hit on her arm.  
“Okay fine it worked and I’m not scared anymore. Thanks Wannie”  
They both smiled and the lights came on again. She heard a sigh of relief from Joohyun. The older girl seemed to have relaxed more. That made Seungwan smile, she didn’t notice that she instinctively patted her head which gained a raised eyebrow from the latter.  
“Uh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that!” she quickly apologised and scurried back to the kitchen. Leaving both Joohyun and herself a blushing mess.

“Then, I'll never ever leave. I'll always be with you. “ (grave of fireflies)

Today Joohyun wasn’t feeling so good. She had bumped into Taeyeon after a year of their break up and it didn’t go well. She skipped her classes and was home in her bed, crying to herself even though Taeyeon didn’t deserve her tears. Well not anymore. She felt her phone buzz and the light from it stung her eyes. The texter was Seungwan. “Hey Hyunnie wanna come over today?”  
She couldn’t bring herself to reply but she felt bad if she didn’t.   
“Sorry wannie maybe not today. Raincheck?”  
“ are you okay?”  
“How did you know?”  
“ idk i just do. Want me to come over instead?”  
“Yea and bring a movie so I can feel better. Pls :(“  
“ okok, happy or sad?”  
“I just want to cry today”  
“ alright I have the perfect one. See you in a bit”  
“Okay”  
Joohyun put her phone away. She felt better that Seungwan was coming over. She was sure that Seungwan wasn’t going to have trouble finding her place because it was just the campus dorms.  
Seungwan arrived a few minutes later with a tub of ice cream and her laptop in hand. She gave Joohyun a smile and a tight hug. The older girl never noticed that Seungwan smelled like vanilla and cinnamon but now that she was close to her. She couldn’t help but to. After the younger girl pulled away, Joohyun brought her to her bedroom. She climbed onto her bed and Seungwan sat at the edge. She had put the ice cream to the side to set up the movie. Joohyun had gone to take some spoons. By the time she got back Seungwan had already started the movie. She climbed back into bed, Seungwan still stayed by the edge. She pat the spot next to her as an invitation for Seungwan to come over but she shook her head in response. It made her somewhat annoyed so she pulled her best weapon. “Wannie come here please?” she pleaded giving the younger girl her best pout. The younger girl sighed and crawled into bed with Joohyun and cuddled up to her.  
“OH! Wait i just meant OHMYGOD WELP JUST DEAL WITH IT I GUESS JOOHYUN. A PRETTY GIRL IS CUDDLING YOU SO SHUT UP AND TAKE IT.”

The movie ends and Joohyun feels exhausted. The movie made her cry more than she already had. Her eyes feel dry and her nose feels congested. She looks up at Seungwan who was sobbing by the end and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Seungwan looks down at her and smiles once again like the night when the lights went out. “Did that make you feel better?” she asks.  
“Yea, it did thanks wannie”  
“No problem hyunnie, anything to make you feel better.”  
“Then would you stay with me tonight?”  
Seungwan looked taken aback from what Joohyun had said. She never expected to stay over at the other girl’s room. It felt odd to be away from her own bed but from the look on Joohyun’s face it seemed like she really needed someone to be with her tonight.  
“Alright I’ll stay. If that would make you feel better?”   
Joohyun nods in response so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
“So where will I sleep?” That question made Joohyun think for a bit.  
“Uhhh I don't have anything extra and I’m not letting you sleep on the couch so.. Do you mind just sleeping in the same bed?”  
That made Seungwan blush and she thought about it for a second before giving a small nod. 

“Well this is gonna be a long night.” they both thought.

“There’s no future for people who worship the future, and forget the past.” ( from up on poppy hill)  
It had been weeks after Joohyun and Seungwan would have their Ghibli dates as Joohyun would call it. To be honest, Seungwan missed them and they couldn’t have anymore because Seungwan’s work week had started and only could meet Joohyun during lunch. After the night she had slept over, the two would always steal glances at each other during lunch when they thought Seulgi, Sooyoung and Yerim weren’t looking. They never brought it up after but there was some sort of tension between them. Seungwan knew she had feelings for the other girl but she didn’t act on them because her studies were her main priority but maybe with Joohyun she wouldn’t mind.   
Ding!  
“Seungwan-ah i missed you. Are you free on saturday?”  
“ yea i am, whats up?”  
“Wanna have another Ghibli date? I have something to tell you after.”  
“ okay. Sure same time?”  
“Mhm”  
“ okay”  
Seungwan sighed as she put her phone away. She was in the library studying for her next lab experiment. She just liked being ahead and being prepared for her next class. She liked Joohyun and she knew that but is she really prepared for a relationship? She doesn’t know.

~ time skip to saturday ( i'm tired, im sorry pls dont hate me)~

Saturday came quickly and to be honest both girls were nervous. Joohyun was at Seungwan’s door and her palms were sweating. She didn't know what to do. She rang the doorbell and the younger girl opened it not a second after. She walked in and took her usual seat in front of the projector. There was an awkward tension between the two and they didn’t know how to go about it. Seungwan starts to play the movie and hopefully after the tension would dissipate.

It did until the end, Seungwan had forgotten how the movie had went. To be fair it had been years since she watched it so no one could really blame her. Joohyun had decided to rest her head on the younger's shoulder. “Seungwan-ah, I wanted to tell you something”   
“What is it Hyunnie?”  
“I like you and you may not feel the same way but I wanted to get it off my chest. I didn’t know my own feelings because I was scared of what happened last time.”  
Silence  
“Seungwan?”  
Silence  
“Well you can’t really move forward without reflecting on your past so I’m glad you thought about it first before telling me. And I like you too Joohyun. More than I like studying and more than a friend but I don’t want to go through with this if you aren’t sure if you wanna be in a relationship.”  
“I’m sure Seungwan. I wouldn’t tell you if I wasn’t. So what do you say we try it out?”  
“Let’s try it out and hopefully you won’t get sick of me.”  
“I would never.” Joohyun says as she turns around to give Seungwan a kiss. It was soft, gentle and passionate. A kiss she had never experienced before. She felt Seungwan smile against her lips. She pulled away and looked deeply into Seungwan’s eyes. This moment she knew, she would never forget how she felt for Seungwan. She felt like they had always been together. This was different and she liked that. They both did. They just knew that they would be together till the end.


End file.
